Where Are You Taking Me?
by AllieInWonderland
Summary: Renesme and Jacob love story. While the family is away on vacation, the two are left to discover the world together. Will Renesme finally realize that Jacob is as much in love with her as she is in love with Jacob? Even her family knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it is quite short, the next chapters will be much longer, I promise! Please review so I know what you guys think. This is only the begining, and i will be updating as often as possible. I wont keep you guys waiting too long ;) I'm not mean like that! xD Anyway, the next chapters will be in Renesme & Jacob POV, as it is a Jacob & Renesme love story...it's just this first one that is in Bella's. (:**

**Where Are You Taking Me? Chapter 1 - Renesme alone with Jacob. **

**BELLA POV**

I am beyond thrilled that Edward and I have decided to take a vacation together to Fiji, just the two of us. We haven't really had time to ourselves since our honey moon, which was cut short. We've been so busy with Renesme, that we haven't really taken a vacation. But now that Renesme is five, and has the physical and mental age of a seventeen year old, we can take time for ourselves. I'm sure Jacob would be more than happy to watch Renesme while Edward and I are away, and the rest of the family takes a week vacation to Alaska to visit our vampire family up there. Renesme could just as easily go with them, but I think now that she's matured, some alone time with Jacob would do her some good. After all, she is his imprint, and I don't want to see either of them unhappy. Edward and I both agree that we wouldn't want anyone else for our daughter than Jacob, who will always love her and treat her right. Not to say that the same doesn't go for her. She's absolutely in love with Jacob, which isn't always the easiest thing for Edward to handle when he can read _both_ of their minds. Thank goodness for my shield or I swear Edward would've had a heart attack on one of the occasions, if it were possible.

I danced up the stairs to find Edward in his study, reading a chapter in one of his astronomy books to Renesme. Well, I suppose just because I would find it completely boring doesn't mean our daughter has to. She is so like Edward. Although she's a lot like me too, so she likes to think. I'm lucky to have a daughter who thinks the world of her parents. It could just be a vampire thing, but whatever it was, I was grateful.

Edward looked up from his book and greeted me with a warm smile, "Hello, my love. Oh, the family is leaving in a half an hour, have you talked to Jacob about staying here with Nessie?" I saw Renesme's face light up at the idea. I just hope Jake knows that Alice will be keeping tabs on what goes on.

"No, I haven't. He hasn't been here yet today. He's patrolling with Seth and Leah, but he should be here very shortly. Leah called me a little bit ago and said that she's going to cover Jake's shifts for when we're gone." I smiled at the thought of Leah calling me. I'm so happy that we've become as close as best friends.

Edward laughed at what I was assuming was the expression on my face. "Alright. Well, Renesme, I'm sorry to stop the reading, but your mother and I have to go pack. Do me a favor and go tell the others that you're not accompanying them to Alaska. Not that Alice doesn't know already."

As Nessie walked out of the room with a smile on her face, she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then elegantly danced her way downstairs with the others.

I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap as he encircled his arms around me. "You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I just smiled and knotted my fingers in his perfect sandy brown hair, while pressing my lips to his. He was quick to respond, and deepened the kiss while grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. The thought of someone walking in on us didn't really cross my mind, being that we were clearly preoccupied. I heard a throat clearing outside the door. "Go away." Edward said while grabbing fistfuls of my hair in his hand.

The anonymous throat clearer happened to be Emmet and I could tell it was him by the howl of laughter that escaped through the door as he obviously heard what we were doing. Stupid vampire advanced hearing.

I sighed as Edward reluctantly released his fistful of my hair, and turned his attention to our brother standing in the doorway of the office.

"What is it, Emmett?" he asked, clearly annoyed, as was I.

"Well, not sorry to interrupt, but I was just curious as to why my beautiful niece will not be accompanying us to Alaska?"

I hopped off of my husband's lap and gestured for Emmett to come into the room, while I squeezed behind him to close the door. Not that that should make a difference. Human instinct, I guess.

"Look, Ness is as fully matured as she's going to get, and she is in love with Jacob, I really think that it's time we let them be together an-" Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his chest while he chuckled lightly at my face expression from Emmett's action of interrupting me mid-sentence.

"Love, that isn't what Emmett means." He says as he brings his hands up to my head and brushes my hair down from the sides.

"Um, I was just going to say that our family in Alaska was excited to see her growth. But, Bells, you should know better. If anyone in this house has been harping on Jacob and Nessie to change their status, it's me. Then I have new material to work on." Emmett mock punched my shoulder and let himself out while laughing and shaking his head in amusement of where my rant was headed.

"Hmm…" I said as I pulled Edward out the door with me, following Emmett downstairs.

"Nessie, your mother is so paranoid!" Emmett yelled to Nessie and the rest of our family. That man sure knows how to push my buttons.

I heard Jacob laugh with Nessie. Jacob? I didn't know he was here yet. Although…I was a little, eh hem, busy. If I could blush right then, I would have.

Esme cleared her throat, and started gesturing for the family to grab their bags so they could get a nice start up to Alaska.

I wonder what time Edward and I are leaving. Since the rest of our family is getting all of their bags loaded into the vehicles they plan to bring, I think Edward and I should leave at around the same time. I am beginning to feel like a child who was eager to get going for the playground. I am so beyond ready to be alone with my husband. I could feel myself smile at the thought of being alone with my Edward for an extended period of time.

Edward snuck up behind me, causing me to lose my current train of thought as he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you say, love? Ready to take off for Fuji? We don't want to miss our flight."

"I'm beyond ready! Ness and Jake will be fine, so why don't we just leave at the same time as the others?" The rest of our family came in just then to say their goodbyes and wish us a fun trip. More like everyone except for Emmett, he made some dirty joke that no one besides him laughed at. Oh well, Rose gave him a big slap on the shoulder for me."

"Ow! Babe, I'm just playin'."

"Whatever. Come on, leave them alone. They need this vacation! Oh, Bell, follow me, I have a present for you!" Rosalie said excitedly as she pulled me away, back up the stairs and into hers and Emmett's room.

"Rose, you didn't have to get me anyth-"

"Nonsense! You're my sister, and my best friend, and I love you, so yes, actually, I did! Besides, what I got for you is probably something Edward will have more fun with than you. " She looked up at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "Alice helped me pick it all out..."

I heard Edward suddenly muster up a cough downstairs, clearly listening to what Rose and I were doing, and trying to hide his sudden laughter.

"Rose! You didn't….Oh my God, you did!"

I watched her as her dainty little hands reached into what looked like a French Couture bag, and pulled out sex costumes. Yes! Sex costumes! Why in the world would I need a costume? Quite frankly, I wasn't planning on wearing any clothing while in Fuji. What would be the point? I would be with Edward, and I already know what we would be doing.

"Oh come on Bella! Have some fun. That's what your vacation is all about! Haven't you ever heard of role-play?" She reached back into the bag and pulled out handcuffs, whips and other various toys, as well as what I'm assuming a prostitute Halloween costume would look like.

"Alright, what in the HELL am I going to need handcuffs for! I would break out of them in less than a half of a second! If even that!"

Once again, I heard Edward "cough" downstairs.

Rose just smiled, looking pleased with herself. "I got these handcuffs specially made. It'll take a fight for us to escape them. Besides, doesn't Edward like it rough? I know Em does. You know one time he even sta-"

"Oh my God! Rose, I do not want details on yours and Emmett's sex life!"

She started laughing hysterically and just gave me hug and put everything back into the bag it came out of.

"Well, whether you use it or not, here-" She shoved the bag into my arms. "-just in case." She pranced her way down the steps, saying her own goodbyes to Edward, and Renesme. Not to mention a warning directed at Jake. "Take good care of my niece, mongrel. Or I will personally rip your shaggy dog like head off. With pleasure."

"Rosalie! You know Jacob would never-" Esme started.

"It's just a precaution." Rosalie states while smiling at Jacob. This girl…I don't understand her sometimes.

"Bella, honey, we need to get going." Edward says while grabbing the rest of our luggage and carrying it out to the car. "Alright, we're all packed up." While Edward comes back in, I notice everyone else has all of their luggage in their vehicles as well.

"Okay. Renesme, we'll be back in exactly one week. Be careful. Don't go hunting alone! Make sure that Jake is with you at all times. I don't want you roaming the woods alone. And when you go for morning runs, Jake must also be with you since I won't be able to accompany you." I instantly get into Mom mode whenever I have to leave my baby's side for even just a day. But this is the first time that she'll be alone with just her and Jacob. Any other time Edward and I had to go somewhere, she'd stay with Esme, Rose, or Alice.

"Yes, momma, I'll be fine! You and daddy have fun on your trip. I'll see you guys soon." She says to me while smiling and embraces me in a tight hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispers while releasing her hold on me.

I smile and hold her hands in mine while telling her I love her as well.

Our family has already left and said their goodbyes to us all, so it is just Edward, Jacob, Renesme, and myself left at the house.

"Alright, Jacob, take care of my little girl, and we'll see you soon. Be careful as well, and take care of yourself."

"C'mon, Bells. It's me you're talking to. You know that we'll be all good here." Jacob told me giving me his best Jacob-y smile that I've actually become pretty immune to. However, I can honestly say that when I was still human, that smile always saved his ass when he said or did something stupid. But anyway, with that, Edward and I kissed our daughter's cheek and told her to be good, as well as Edward and Jacob sharing a manly hug and a pat on each other's backs.

Once we got ourselves into Edwards Volvo, we started the engine and took off for the airport, waving goodbye to Jacob and Renesme as we made our way down the long, paved driveway…

Soooo...this is the first chapter of WAYTM, and this first one is in Bella's POV, but from here on out for a while at least it will be in Renesme's and Jacob's. (: It will be a love story about Renesme and Jacob, and once the story moves along and everyone comes back from their trips, i will probably drop a few surprises on you and do some Edward POV, and Alice POV as well.. :D But we'll mostly keep it between Renesme and Jacob so it doesn't get totally confusing xD Well, I really hope that you liked the first chapter...the story hasn't even begun yet...well, kinda...but not really. :P Read & Review pleaseeeee! (: If anyone has ANY ideas for me please please please let me know! i accept anonymous reviews, too. You can also send me a PM, and I will surely get back to you! This is my first story on here, so I could use some critisicm (: Sorry the first chapter is so short, but I didn't want Bella's to be incredibly long...I PROMISE you that the next chapters will be like, triple in length! (: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XOXO -A


	2. Chapter 2  Alone At Last

**RENESME POV –Chapter 2 – Alone At Last**

"Jacob, what do you want to watch?" I asked him as I pondered through our billions of movies on the shelf.

"Whatever you want Ness…how about The Notebook? It is your favorite, after all."

I smiled and grabbed The Notebook from the third shelf and put it into our Blu-ray player. "You know, no other guy would ever suggest watching this with me…"

"Where's all this 'other guy' talk coming from? You haven't been hanging out with any boys have you?"

"Well, define 'boys' exactly…" I said flirtatiously as I slowly walked over to him until our bodies were almost touching, and gave him my best "innocent Nessie" look.

He stiffened and looked down into my unique brown eyes, which I get from my momma, before she became a vampire. "Nessie -" He started, but I cut him off.

"Jacob, don't be silly, the only man I ever want to hang out with is you." I reached up onto my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Just as I was about to turn to walk away, he caught me by the wrist and spinned me around so I was once again facing him. Our faces only inches apart.

"Good." He breathed. His warm, delicious breath hitting my face, as I closed my eyes and inhaled. I, without thinking, inched my way closer to him so our lips were barely brushing each other's, and opened my eyes. As my eyelids fluttered open, I could see Jacob's stare boring down into my eyes. "Nessie –" he tried again, but once again, I cut him off. Only, this time, without words. When my lips crashed down onto his, it was like a spark of electricity igniting into my veins. He, taking me by surprise, deepened the kiss and grabbed my waist, pulling my body closer to his. I didn't know how he felt about me. I always thought that he saw me like a kid sister. But ever since I was at the physical age of about fifteen, which was two years ago, something changed for me…I saw Jacob in a new light. He wasn't just my protector and best friend anymore, he was the love of my life…I was in love with Jacob. But I was always too scared to tell him. My father, however, obviously knew. Whenever he would catch me thinking about Jacob in that way, which was very often as of recently, he would just smile and wink at me. I'm glad he didn't oppose. I don't know what I would do if he did. However, since both of my parents knew (Dad obviously told Mom), mom shielded me a lot. Which I AND my father were grateful for…if he only knew what my dreams were like.

He pulled away slowly, and held my face within his large, rough but soft hands, and pressed his lips to mine once more, only this time more gently.

"I love you..." I breathed after I could actually find my voice. I didn't know how he was going to respond. I mean, I know that he kissed me back, REALLY kissed me back. But, that still doesn't mean that he's in love with me… Does it?

"I love you too. Nessie…I'm…I'm IN love with you."

I think I can't breathe….JACOB BLACK IS IN LOVE WITH ME!

I jumped and wrapped my arms securely around his neck as my lips returned to his perfect lips.

"I've been in love with you for two years." He said after he pulled back to look at my face. Now, this stunned me. So, this man is telling me that the entire time I was miserable thinking that he didn't feel the same way…he was IN LOVE WITH ME? No wonder daddy would smile and wink at me. HE KNEW! This isn't fair…

"W-what?" I managed to mutter.

"I, Jacob Black, have been in love with you, Renesme Carlie Cullen, for two years." He smiled now.

"Jacob…that's how long I have been in love with you. I mean, that's when I started seeing you differently. More than just my best friend and protector."

His smile got wider, and he bent down and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck while I placed small kisses to his lips and neck tenderly. We left the movie to play as we walked out the door, and Jacob carried me to the garage where he opened the passenger door for me. What a gentleman. I smiled gratefully and climbed in.

"So, Mr. Black, where might you be taking me?" After he got in, he took my hand in his, while backing out the long driveway, headed towards La Push.

"Guess."

"Hmm… Either First Beach, your house, or the Clearwater's." I smiled brightly. I was actually hoping to go to all three.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it while smiling adoringly at me.

"Bingo."

"Yay! I've been wanting to see Billy, and everyone." I said, smiling mostly to myself. I really do love this man.

"They've been anxiously waiting for you, ya know!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm aware. Leah's been filling me in on everything too…" Leah also has told me things that Jacob says in his head when he's in wolf form, I just never put the pieces together at what Leah was trying to hint at. I get it now. And now, I can use it to my advantage. Make my man sweat a little…

"Oh yeah? What has she been saying?" Jackpot!

"Oh, just things…" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. Trying to keep a straight face is going to be difficult… "Things that I never caught onto until now…"

"Ness, sweetheart, will you please just tell me?"

"I never knew that you watched me sleep for two years…" My face betraying me, and turning up into a smirk.

"Damn Leah!" He was so sexy when he was angry…

"Oh, c'mon, I would watch you sleep too. In fact, I have before."

He tilted his head in confusion, "You have?"

"Yep," I nodded assuring "When you would sleep in the guest bedroom after hunting…I always snuck into your room to watch you sleep. I even crawled next to you once." Maybe I shouldn't have said that little detail.

"Ness, why didn't you tell me? God, now I feel like an idiot. If I would've known that, then we could have been this two years ago and neither of us would have had to go through all that fricking suffering I went through."

That made me laugh, because even though I DID suffer, I think it was worth it. Because we're together now. "Jakey, we're together now, and everything we went through was worth it. I would do it again, because in the end, we belong together." I kissed his hand that was held in my own and cuddled into his side while he drove.

We got to La Push before I knew it, and I could see Seth running up to the truck as we approached the Clearwater's house by the beach. Seth was my best friend, next to Jacob. We hung out a lot, and he was just the funniest person I knew. Again, next to Jacob. Once Seth reached us, he 'man-hugged' Jake, and then scooped me up in spinned me around as I laughed and messed up his hair.

He set me back down next to Jake, who wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder blade. Obviously the tribe is going to know that we're together. I mean, this affection is normal for us. But with the wolf telepathy and everything, they will soon know. I really don't think Jake can keep his thoughts under control…and they might find out even sooner if he can't keep his hands to himself. I smiled as I turned to kiss his cheek.

"So, Seth, where's your sister? I need to talk to her." I said while looking around their land in search for his sister.

"She's inside. She'll be out soon, I think. Just go in and tell her to hurry her ass up so we can get surfing already."

I laughed while breaking out of Jake's embrace, receiving a groan from him in response, I kissed him quickly on the lips before trying to turn away to walk inside the house, but I didn't get very far… Jacob spun me around and crashed my body into his as his lips molded their way into mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. He gently caressed my face with one hand, and my flat stomach with the other. Right now, I'm not even sure he was planning on surfing or not…

Seth cleared his throat and awkwardly spoke, "Alright guys, I get you two are all lovey dovey now…but seriously? Get a room!"

Jacob laughed and slightly turned his head so he could look at Seth. "Cool. Can we take yours?"

I can't believe he just said that! "Jake!" I exclaimed as I playfully hit his chest.

"Awe, now that's just gross..." we both laughed at Seth's face expression as he showed a disgusted face.

"Ness! Can you come here please? I really need your help!" I heard Leah's voice shout from inside the house. She sounded worried. Really worried. I gave a nervous glance to Jake as he returned my same puzzled expression. He let me go, as he knew that my friend needed me. I walked towards the house, and when I entered I found Leah standing in the bathroom, staring into the long vertical mirror, her shirt lifted up to the top of her stomach, and her hands rubbing slowly across it.

"Leah? What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Oh thank God you're here!" she announced as she shot her gaze from the mirror to my face. "Nessie…I'm…"

**OH! I'm so so so so so so so SORRY I took so long to update. It really wasn't my plan at ALL! I've just been so busy with my classes, that I haven't really had any down time to write. I should also apologize for this major cliffy, but I couldn't resist. This is just the second chapter, I promise it will get better… it's just had to be a little slow until I got it to this point. Next chapter, all the fun starts. I swear you won't be disappointed. Remember to review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3 You're Still Half Human

**RENESME POV – Chapter 3 – You're Still Half Human. Therefore, You're Half Fragile.**

**First, I need to sincerely apologize. It has taken me SOOOO long to update! And for that, I am eternally sorry! I have had so much studying to do it's CRAZY. Plus finals are coming VERY soon, and I'm still catching up on missing work from when I was sick, so please please please bear with me! This chapter is a bit more fun, and so I hope you guys like it! I love all the reviews I'm getting (: I think maybe I'll make the chapters a bit shorter, and then just update more often. That might make you guys happier (: It'll be easier to write often if it isn't 7 pages long, you know? ;) Anyway, review review review! I don't care what you say in them, but I really love when you guys give me ideas! So keep the thoughts flowing on what I can do with future chapter, or what I can change in current or previous chapters! (: **

**gracefish21**

**dkgors**

**deliriousLover**

**polly2010 (On BOTH chapters ;-))**

**Maravillosa Eres Tu**

**AndyGarcia23**

**candyluvsu**

**Maria Isabell**

**lovinedward4eva**

**^^ Thank you guys SO much for reviewing! You're awesome!(: 3 *Hugs***

**Nessie POV:**

"Oh thank God you're here!" she announced as she shot her gaze from the mirror to my face. "Nessie…I'm…I'm pregnant!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing…Leah's pregnant!

"What? Leah…well…who's is it? Are you okay?" How are you supposed to respond to one of your best friends being pregnant, when they don't sound too thrilled about it? Oh man…time to call my momma!

"I mean…I…I think so? I don't know. Ness, this is crazy! I just… in one way, I'm very happy about it. And in another, I'm scared because I don't know what Bidziil is going to say. You don't think he'll leave me, do you?" Bidziil is Leah's boyfriend, who treats her like a queen and completely adores her. There's no way…

"Leah! Sweetie, how could you even consider that? He loves you more than anything! I actually think he's going to be excited. I mean, why wouldn't he be? The love of his life is pregnant, which means you guys are going to start a family. You BOTH have been talking about getting married, and now is the perfect time to act on those words! It's a miracle. You should be excited. I'm so happy for you!" I really hope this cheers her up. Because, in all honesty, she's going to be the best mother! And that would make me an auntie…which I've always wanted!"

It's a little early for her to be all hormonal, but my words must have made sense to her because she started crying and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Ness. You really helped." She said as she pulled away with a bright, teary-eyed smile. "I'm going to go talk to Bidziil now. Wish me luck…"

"You don't even need it. But just for assurance, good luck." I told her happily.

As Leah walked outside the house to go find Bidziil, my phone started ringing my favorite song. Jake walked in at the same time he heard "Follow Me Down" by 3OH!3 coming from my phone. I smiled at him and looked down at my screen to see who it was. Alice. Thank God. I walked into the kitchen while giving Jake a reassuring look so he wouldn't follow me.

"Alice! Finally! I've been waiting for you to call. What took you so long? Did you find him?"

"Yes, darling. Oh, by the way, tell Leah I said congrats!"

This made me smile. I knew that she'd know. "I will. She's off to find Bidziil. Now, Alice, tell me everything. What did you and Jazz find out? Is he coming back with you? If he is, we need to convince my parents to stay in Fiji longer. I don't want them interfering. They won't trust our judgement."

"Renesme, we're on our way. But something's happened…" Oh God. What now…

**Jacob POV: **

Once Leah disappeared to go find Bidziil, Nessie's phone rang and she smiled at me while walking towards the kitchen like she didn't want me to follow her. Who was on the phone?

"Alice! Finally! I've been waiting for you to call. What took you so long? Did you find him?" Who was she talking about to Alice? Who's him? Why as she waiting for him to call?

"I will. She's off to find Bidziil. Now, Alice, tell me everything. What did you and Jazz find out? Is he coming back with you? If he is, we need to convince my parents to stay in Fiji longer. I don't want them interfering. They won't trust our judgement." What the HELL is she talking about? Normally I wouldn't mind Nessie keeping things to herself when it isn't for others to know, but this… no. This actually sounds dangerous.

I walked into the kitchen to find Nessie with her head down and her hands gripping the countertop.

"Ness baby?" I called out to her, as her head snapped up and quickly wiped away her worried expression with a fake smile.

"Yeah?" She responded shortly.

"What was that all about? I heard you're conversation with pixie..." Her face grew wary as I said this, now I just need to know why.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek as she glided past me. Uhm, no.

"Not so fast, gorgeous. What's going on? I know something's up, so don't say nothing. Tell me or I will personally call Edward and Bella."

She sighed really heavily as she turned around and gestured for me to take a seat at the breakfast nook.

"His name is Declan. He's a vampire." I frowned when she said this. What the hell? She's leaving me for a blood sucker?

She saw the anxiety printed across my forehead, and she started to laugh. She effing laughed!

"No no no! Babe, nothing like that. Eww! I love you, no one else. This isn't about something like that. You see, Declan reached out to me a few weeks ago to help him. His fiancé, she's been captured by a clan in Mongolia. He needs our help. But he's just recently stopped drinking human blood because of her. I'm taking a big risk by helping him find her. She's human. But he's in love with her, and he needs her to survive. They're soulmates. But this clan…this clan is severely dangerous. They've been on a killing spree in Monglia for about a month. Although they haven't drawn attention to themselves. They're good…smart. Alice and Jasper are helping me, help him. They've been doing research and that's how I have this information. They never went to Alaska like my parents thought. The rest of the family did, but they're in Mongolia tracing this clan. They made an excuse to everyone that they wanted to be alone, now that they had the chance. Alice has been keeping me updated since they got there."

As she said all this, I just sat there looking dumbfounded while wrapping her in my arms. "I'm so proud of you, princess. Helping someone like you are. You are truly amazing. But I want to do this with you. Keep you safe. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her as I brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you for understanding. And as a matter of fact, there is something I could use some assisting with…"

"You name it."

"Well… we're going to need to distract the clan. We leave tonight. While Alice and I get Amelia, you and Jasper would be a huge help by distracting them. Declan is going to be with you guys, trying to get them away from Amelia, too."

I smiled as I kissed her gently. "I'd be happy to do this for you…just give me a minute to let the pack know. It will be safer if they know, just in case something happens, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It'd be safer, after all. Just let them know, and then pack a bag, and we can leave." She told me as she started walking toward the door to outside.

"Wait. Ness?" I called after her.

"Yes, Jakey?" She answered back, spinning around like an elegant ballerina.

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with? Why were you going to go to Mongolia without telling me?" I asked her sincerely, tilting my head just a little.

"Only because I knew you wouldn't let me do it by myself. I knew you'd want to help, but I don't want you getting involved and end up hurt."

"Well then why are you so okay with it now?"

"I'm not. But Alice is…she convinced me on the phone. She said you'd be a good asset. And I know you will be, but just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" She says while reaching out to me, bringing me into her soft, warm embrace.

"I promise. Always. You need to promise the same thing. Remember that you're still half human. Therefore, you're half fragile." I smirked down at her, and got a responding smirk. I really love her.

Her phone rang again, to the same ringtone as before – her favorite song. Mine too, but don't tell anybody that. The pack would never let me live it down.

She looked down at it, and answered carefully. "What is it, Alice? What's wrong?"

I saw her pained expression as she nodded and hung up.

"Nessie, what is it? What'd she say?"

She didn't answer my questions, she just looked at me and then looked down.

"They're sending pictures of Amelia, all beat up, to Declan."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I say as we both rush out of the house.

I'm really starting to wonder how dangerous this clan is…


End file.
